When Past turns to Present
by bloodyflowers1721
Summary: It's been an entire year since Night shut down fer good. But recent technology and a bizzare whim awakes what Riiko though she'd never see again! Now, witness the old romance starting all over again!


Disclaimer: I does not own Absolute Boyfriend. Yuu Watase Does. I promise you that, my friend.

* * *

Gaku Namikiri was standing at the Takoyaki stand when his cellphone suddenly beeped in his pocket. He plucked it out, unflipped it in one movement, and answered "Gaku here, what ya need?"

He was surprised to hear Section Cheif Shirasaki's voice on the other end. "Namikiri! Get over her immediatly! The company's just had a break through!"

"But... but I'm-"

"It's about 01!"

Gaku's mind instantly pictured Model 01, otherwise known as Riiko's Night Tenjou. He pictured the happy couple, Riiko's sad smile, her loneliness... "I'll be there 'fore you can count to a million!" With that, he hung up and headed for the Chronos Heaven portal.

"Why a million...?"

-AB-

"Soushi! Where's my bag?! We're going to be late!" Riiko stood in front of her neighbor and boyfriend's door, pounding on it while in her pajamas. She searched her ENTIRE house for it and it was definatly not there. She might have left it at Soushi's house while studying with him last night...

The door threw open and a composed Soushi stood in the doorway, already ready for the school day ahead of them. He swept his gaze over the unprepared woman and sighed. "Really. Can't you at least get dressed first? No one wants to see your low cut shirt showing off WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE."

Riiko's brow twitched in irritation. Even when they're going out he feels the need to insult her flat chestedness. But then she sighed and a small smile crossed her lips. It was part of what made him who he was. She should respect that. _Respect,_ she thought through grinded teeth. _Yea right. I should stop reading those damn fortune cookies!_ "Do you have my bag or not?" she demanded.

He held out the school bag for her, a mocking smile plastured on his face. "You mean this? Did you forget that we decided to keep it at my house since you keep losing it?"

She snatched it with a growl. "No!" she said as she turned and stomped back into her apartment. She slammed her door on Soushi's chuckles.

They somehow made it to school before they were late. Since Soushi was in the smart people's classes and Riiko was an idiot, they didn't have any classes together. She went through the day while being utterly lonely. She tried not to think about the day she passed into the higher up grade. How badly she wished Night could see... could be here to congradulate her. He would be so proud.

She was thankful when they day ended. Her and Soushi chatted about their day while heading off toward home. "Any homework?" Soushi asked the stupid question. Riiko _always_ had homework.

"Actually, no," she replied the surprising answer. "I payed attention today."

"Shocking..."

"Shut up!" she supressed the urge to smack him. Oh, **that** would look great for their public relationship appearence. "Anyway, I was thinking."

"Oh dear."

She stopped and pointed a finger at the boy's face. "I'm warning you, Soushi Akimoto, if you don't shut that mouth of yours, boyfriend or not, I'll kill you."

He raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, I'm done."

"Good," they continued walking. "So, as I was saying before I was rudely interupted, I was thinking. Wouldn't it be kinda cool if I were to cook dinner for once?" She waited for his responce but he bit his lip and said nothing. She smirked smugly. "I've been watching my fair share of Betty Crocker, you know."

"But wouldn't it be better if I were to just cook again?" he said in the kindest voice he could manage for this waiting disaster. "You said it yourself that I cooked well."

"I said you cooked great!" she said in a bubbly voice, oblivious to the hidden meaning behind his words. "And you do! But I would just really like to cook for us for once. Pleeeeaaaase, Soushi-kun? Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?!"

He sighed, giving up. "Alright. Masaki and I will be there at seven."

"Hm? No work tonight?"

"No. It's Friday. I never have work on Fridays," he peered at her. "Shouldn't you know that?"

She reddened. "W-well m-maybe if y-you woulda told me... GOTTA GO! BYE!" She stormed into the apartment building in which they lived and right into her home.

After slamming the door, she pressed her back against it and slid down to her knees, looking down and huffing. _I'm not sure how to tell him,_ she thought woefully. _"Soushi-kun, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you as much as I thought I was. You're the only person I can talk to. I have no friends... my parents are still away... I can't even say your eyecolor without looking. I'm sorry."_ She was almost positive apologizing for sixty minutes wouldn't work.

"Riiko?" a soft, familiar voice asked from the sofa.

Riiko's heart stopped. Slowly, slowly, she looked up and found herself staring into confused, bright blue eyes. The gleam on the ring on the hand turned from black to white.

"...Night...?"

* * *

**Well, what did ya think? Reviews say all sorts of lovely (and not so lovely) things. You should leave one. That's right my friend, YOU, you right there on the computer, should leave a review. This is obviously a chaptered, continuous series so your reviews will help urge me to continue. (critisism helps me but insults are just plain rude.) I wrote this cause I was so sad when it ended! Soushi's okay and everything but Night! night night night! So, I was thinking, and it didn't exactly say Night would never woke up. It just said that he never did wake up. So, a year later, he does. Now, what sort of twisted, humorous stuff will happen? Well, read, review, and find out! XD**


End file.
